


I need to see you.

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Canon Universe, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, I'm Sorry, Post-Season/Series 03, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Adora estaba agotada por la gran batalla que tuvo hace unos momentos, su pierna izquierda estaba lastimado así que ya no podía defenderse. lastima que el destino la odiaba.





	I need to see you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! desaparecí por mucho tiempo ¿no?

El olor a muerte inundo sus fosas nasales. 

Adora despertó con un jadeo soltando una tos fuerte ignorando el dolor de su garganta seca. Soltó un quejido de dolor y se toco su frente donde encontró sangre de una herida en su cabeza. Miro a todos lados dándose cuenta que estaba en un área que estaba completamente carbonizado.

Se levantó lentamente del suelo y soltó un grito agudo de dolor cuando intento caminar con su pierna izquierda. Recordó que había sido atacado por unos viejos robots de la Horda, robots que ya estaban atrasados tecnológicamente desde que Entrapta regreso a la rebelión. Aún así lograron sorprenderla librándose una batalla donde el costo fue muy alto.

Al menos esperaba que hubiera destruido a todos.

Esperen...

¿y su espada?

La princesa intento pensar pero unos ruidos metálicos hizo que se quedara quieta en su lugar y murmuro una maldición dándose la vuelta para ver como un robot mas grande que los demás salió del páramo e iba directamente hacía ella con las patas metálicas rompiendo el suelo por el peso con cada paso que daba.

No podía reaccionar, todo ocurrió tan rápido.

“¡Adora, Abajo” Escucho gritar a alguien y de repente una mano agarro su hombro empujándola hacía atrás, mientras caía miro como una sombra oscura e irreconocible saltaba de su lado. Adora cerro por completo sus ojos soltando un quejido agudo al caer al suelo que tenía muchas pequeñas piedras.

Escuchó como la garra metálica del robot penetraba algo haciendo un sonido repugnante, olió carne quemada pero no sintió nada.

Se quedo acostada en el suelo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por varios segundos hasta que sintió como en rostro caían pequeñas gotas de algún liquido ¿del robot posiblemente?.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos con miedo de lo que se iba a topar.

No se esperaba esto.

Abrió por completo sus ojos en shock.

Catra.

“Hey, Adora” dijo la felina viendo a la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

Catra estaba encima de ella en cuatro.

Adora se quedo horrorizada al ver como el torso de la felina había sido completamente atravesado por una garra metálica del robot. La garra que se estaba cubriendo de sangre que caía al al torso de la rubia.

Catra terminó usando su propio cuerpo como un escudo para poder proteger a su enemiga ¿porque? Adora no entendía nada ¿porque?

Adora miro la cara de su amiga que tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento y tristeza haciéndola confundir aún mas. Miro de reojo como el brazo izquierdo de la felina temblaba como si en cualquier momento cedería. 

“Lo siento, Adora” dijo la morena de repente “Lo siento...” Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando de repente le dio un ataque de tos manchando a Adora de pequeñas gotas de sangre y como pudo termino lo que dijo: “...tanto” Finalizo la oración con el sabor metálico y amargo de la sangre dentro de su boca

Adora seguía sin decir nada, no podía reaccionar. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía una cruel pesadilla y deseo que Glimmer o Bow llegaran y la despertara como de costumbre pero al sentir la sensación de sangre de su enemiga confirmo su temor y que era muy real.

Adora nunca volvió a ver a su ex mejor amiga desde el portal. Se ha enfrentado varias veces a la Horda pero no volvió a ver la felina al frente de la batalla y la poca información que se pudo colectar (ya que era de la mas buscada para la Rebelión) fue que simplemente Catra en un día desapareció de la Horda sin avisar ni dejar rastro alguno. Scorpia comento que antes de que Catra desapareciera le dijo que ya no quería tener nada que ver con esa estupida guerra, estaba agotada y de que se iba a marchar a tener un viaje personal.

El resto de las princesas celebraron de que la comandante de la Horda estaba fuera de juego. Glimmer no iba a perdonar tan fácil así que mando a buscar a Catra por toda Etheria para darle un merecido castigo pero aún así no lograron encontrarla.

Ella sentía angustia, miedo y preocupación por no verla diciéndose a si misma como si se quisiera convencer de que Catra estaba bien haciendo sus tonterías infantiles en algún pueblo de Etheria.

Todos sus sentimientos desaparecían cuando se transformaba en She-Ra; She-ra quería muerta a Catra teniendo un profundo odió a la mujer mas joven llenando sus deseos de atraparla y castigarla con sus propias manos. A veces tenía miedo de la espada...

Siempre espero verla por azares del destino pero no de esta forma.

“Todo es mi culpa...” murmuro nuevamente la felina sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia que la miro perpleja. Catra soltó un gruñido brusco cuando la garra metálica intento moverse hacía mas abajo.

Adora soltó un jadeo agudo al ver como su enemiga soltó al final un grito de agonía por el dolor que le provocaba la pieza metálica.

Catra cedió por unos segundos antes de volverse mas firme. No tenía mucho tiempo.

“Debí haberte escuchado.” dijo con voz temblorosa tratando de no gritar “Debí haberte escuchado mientras pude pero no quería ser de nuevo tu sombra, no quería que me dijeran que soy tu mascota...”

El robot hizo mas presión y los brazos de Catra siguieron temblando mientras que sus rodillas se estaban quebrando lentamente por la presión.

“Me arrepiento de todo, Adora. Me di cuenta muy tarde, ya sabes como soy.” suelta una ligera risa. Vio a su amiga de la infancia que se veía mucho mas bonita de lo que recordaba (claro que si quitas la suciedad) Adora siempre fue una persona bonita, no solo de apariencia física sino que de sentimientos también siempre queriendo ver lo mejor de las demás personas.

Catra iba a proteger esa belleza aunque le este costando la vida pero la única opción de que el mundo iba a ser mucho mejor y ella en su viaje sabía que no podía formar parte de ese futuro pero si podía ayudarla a crearlo.

A medida que pasaban los segundos se sentía cada vez mas débil, solo esperaba que la rubia pudiera cumplir su ultimo deseó.

“Adora...” Dijo la morena y sin aguantar un segundo mas, empezó a llorar, no lo podía evitar “...No quiero morir así” dijo finalmente dejando que sus lagrimas fluyeran libremente.

Adora la miro en completo en shock al ver como la el cascarón de Catra que se había formado en su juventud se estaba rompiendo completamente dejándola ver por unos segundos a la verdadera Catra que siempre deseo ver. Adora intento hablar pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

“No quiero morir de esta forma” repitió nuevamente “Por favor perdóname” suplico “Te lo imploro, por favor no quiero morir así”

Adora se mordió el labio con fuerza sintiendo como se le rompía su corazón al ver el estado actual de su amiga de la infancia pero no era sencillo aceptar su petición.

“¡Adora!” Imploro la felina con desesperación.

Adora cerro los ojos tratando de controlar sus lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Por un momento recordó a la Catra de su infancia pero dicha imagen fue remplazada por la Catra que había provocado tanto dolor a sus amigos y que casi había destruido al mundo con su egoísmo... y con eso se aclaro su mente.

“No” Dijo la rubia viendo hacía un lado con pocas lagrimas en sus mejillas ignorando como Catra soltó un grito de dolor escuchando como lloraba inconsolablemente.

Catra dejo dejo de llorar segundos después. Se había rendido. Hace mucho acepto la idea de que nada iba a ser como antes pero así tenía una ligera esperanza de que Adora le diera una ultima sonrisa y le dijera esas palabras que tanto deseaba.

Iba a morir en soledad.

“Esta bien” dijo la felina “¿Sabes? Has crecido mucho Adora y sigues siendo igual de bella que antes y te comprendo...lo arruine.”

Adora abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a su amiga esperando a que la viera con tristeza pero la veía con una gran sonrisa sincera.

“Adora...también te perdono” Dijo por ultima vez antes de que la garra se abriera debajo del cuerpo de su cuerpo. Adora jadeo con horror como el robot levanto el cuerpo débil de Catra al aire y antes de que la rubia pudiera gritar, como si de una muñeca se tratara el cuerpo de la morena fue lanzada contra una gran roca.

El impacto fue tan grande que hasta pudo escuchar como los huesos de Catra se rompían.

La rubia solo pudo mirar con impotencia como el cuerpo inerte de la felina caía al suelo boca arriba y un charco de sangre se estaba formando debajo de ella.

Adora soltó un grito agudo con miedo puro en sus ojos.

NO

La ira comenzó a burbujear de su interior

NO IBA A DEJARLA MORIR.

Vio al robot con odio puro. Jamas creyó que iba a odiar a alguien con tal magnitud hasta la fecha.

NO IBA A DEJARLA MORIR DE ESA FORMA.

Quería la cabeza de Hordak.

El poder surgió de su interior y antes de que pensara con claridad estaba corriendo directamente al robot mientras que una luz amarilla la envolvía dejando paso a She-Ra donde su espada se materializo en sus manos. Soltó un grito de furia “¡AHHHH!” y saltó a la cabeza del robot y con todo su poder penetro la cabeza metálica con su espada.

El robot cedió y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

She-Ra se levanto mirando a su enemiga con cierta satisfacción pero su interior quemaba y soltó un grito de dolor desapareciendo dejando ver de nuevo a Adora que había caído de rodillas respirando con agitación y como pudo se levanto del suelo y corrió a su amiga ignorando el dolor de su pierna.

Adora miro a su amiga de la infancia mientras que todos sus recuerdos felices se apoderaban de su mente y la desesperación se hizo presente al ver el cuerpo deformado de la felina.

Cayo de rodillas y noto que Catra aun estaba viva con la inflación lenta de su pecho. Catra solo miraba al vació y Adora no estaba segura si Catra podía verla o sí podía sentirla porque en ningún momento habló o reacciono al parecer tenía sus sentidos completamente destrozados.

Adora no podía salvarla, ni Light Hope e incluso ni Light Spinner podrían salvarla. Solo tenía una ultima cosa que hacer.

“¡Catra!” Grito con lagrimas en sus ojos y se acerco al rostro de la chica que no reacciono a su proximidad “¡te perdono!” grito con desesperación con la esperanza de que la chica debajo de ella la escuchara.

Adora miro como los parpados de Catra lentamente se cerraban y una pequeña lagrima de deslizaba de su ojo derecho. Escucho como la ultima exhalación salía de su boca.

La rubia se acostó a lado de la morena sin importar que se estaba empapando de su sangre y miró el rostro tranquilo comprendiendo que finalmente Catra pudo recibir una verdadera recompensa con sus palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
